felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Namesta
Namesta is a rather unique naga. Due to her special origins she is in perfect harmony with nature and can communicate directly with all types of flora. She can use her magic to grow plants, her touch enabling a sapling to become a three hundred foot tree in a matter of days. She can also control them and have them do her bidding, making Namesta a force to be reckoned with wherever there is plant life nearby. Namesta can also use camouflage to great effect, making her a cunning and efficient predator as her scales and even her skin change to mimic her surroundings. Namesta is rather lascivious, especially during her mating season in the spring. She prefers females over males and has been seen in the amorous company of dryads, fairies, mermaids, dridders and once a human woman named Simone who she happened to rescue from the dridder she was with at the time. She is utterly shameless about her affairs. Backstory Namesta was not born in Felarya. She was a naga from a world not entirely unlike ours, save for where the humans of Earth have favored technological advancements, theirs favored magical and natural enhancements. Her arrival in Felarya was the result of her own foolishness, as she was tinkering with dangerous plants when a reaction caused an explosion. The chemicals knocked her into a coma, and her body was then taken by her tribe to rest in a sacred grove until she woke up. However, though her body was incapable of action, her mind was free to wander. It "transcended" the world she knew and sought out somewhere she could exist without the now dead weight of her physical form. It took many years, but she finally found Felarya, a wild, un-tamable world where nature thrived in abundance. Her conscious mind immersed itself into the earth and rebuilt its body from the first molecule, imprinting Felarya’s nature into itself as the body grew. It took nearly eighteen years for Namesta to regrow, and her appearance did not go unnoticed. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a beautiful female naga with teal eyes and long blond hair. Namesta felt her heart beat hard against her chest as the lovely naga smiled at her. "Hi there. Glad to see you finally woke up." Before five seconds had passed, Namesta had fallen in love with Crisis. Character While Crisis is friendly enough to her new friend, Namesta is outright flirtatious with her. She is a canny woman and tries everything from gifts, to jumping up behind Crisis while bathing and grasping her chest invitingly. It's unclear if Crisis is flattered or appalled by Namesta's attention, but regardless of how Crisis feels Namesta isn't going to stop from trying to have her way with the sapphire scaled beauty. Aside from her sexual needs, Namesta is brilliant and playful. She dislikes shallow or vain people. A human who is blatantly stupid or flippant is going to be eaten very quickly as Namesta is also quite voracious. The only ways to survive being caught by her are if she is satiated, engrossed in a project, or in the middle of mating season... (In which case you may end up ravished but alive.) Because her body reformed in Felarya, Namesta's coloring has changed from its original shades. The deep blues, greens, silvers, and purples of the jungle environment are present on her. To be perfectly clear, some people feel that her close connection with flora makes Namesta a dryad. This is not true of course, since dryads are half plant, half woman. Namesta is entirely naga, and even with her newly formed body she has merely absorbed the chemicals, cells, and nutrients she needed to copy her old body. However, she does have great admiration for dryads and constantly questions them about what it feels like to be nature. *Namesta belongs to Chroias. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters